


the fastest and least massive thing in the entire Force-forsaken universe

by handschuhmaus



Series: Applied Passions [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astronomy, Child Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Physics, Rule 63, Science, Secrets, concept inspired by the National Radio Astronomy Observatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: It is frankly bizarre that one side of an argument, no matter how old, should get to claim as its symbol a ubiquitous phenomenon responsible for all galactic life.Or, that force may penetrate us and bind us together, but it's not really dominant in causing movement on a galactic scale...(the "as a child, Palpatine runs away and is adopted by a secret science enclave/sanctuary" AU absolutely no one was looking for)





	the fastest and least massive thing in the entire Force-forsaken universe

**Author's Note:**

> (*but not necessarily faster, in some sense, than objects that can and do pass through hyperspace. Just so we're clear...)
> 
> (the thing in the title is photons/light.)
> 
> And no, this does not really examine anything about how physics and The Force work in the GFFA universe.

"Unknown vessel, identify yourself. I repeat, unknown vessel, identify yourself."

She checked the radar display. Just two small ships, small as the one she was in, nearby.

"Unknown vessel. You are entering a restricted zone. Identify yourself and remain on this channel for instructions on permissible communications use."

Was this anything like a small boat adrift on a wide, wide ocean, in the old stories? Probably. What else would you compare being alone in a craft intended for moon trips at most, in the outskirts of a system on the Outer Rim to?

* * *

It began when Cosinga got the promotion he didn't entirely want. Oh, ambassador was enough authority for him, but he didn't particularly like the duties that went with the job. He didn't like having to adapt to meeting new cultures all the time, or the extensive traveling that went with the position. But he most definitely used it as an excuse to buy a new little intraplanet shuttle for on-planet trips based from a single set of guest quarters.

And he got an assignment in the Outer Rim as his first off-planet assignment, and his arguably precocious eldest daughter had definitely borrowed said shuttle without permission, to go on a trip it wasn't intended for and flee Cosinga.

* * *

"Unknown vessel, I repeat, please identify yourself. Communications within this system and a half parsec range beyond its final satellite are restricted to precisely this frequency, within a range of 200 cycles. Ongoing sensitive experimentation means that all other communication, including emergency communication, is subject to disruption. Although your ship does not appear capable of doing so, initiating hyperdrive without authorization is also a civil offense here, so to speak, and you may expect tremendous fines if you do so." 

It took a minute after the voice stopped speaking for said eldest daughter to work out most of what it meant. So she'd drifted into a restricted area, had she? She really didn't care to reply and reveal herself as a child by human standards. However, that also meant she was uncertain what was going to happen.

She still didn't anticipate the calm announcement by the ship computer: "Locked into laser guide-path. Estimated trip duration, 0.5 hours."

...they were taking her in. Weren't they? She hadn't initiated hyperdrive or tried to communicate (had the ship done it automatically?). What would the punishment be?

* * *

They had convinced her ship to land, and boarded her.

"How old are you, and why are you alone?" The question came from a rather intimidating-looking Wookiee, who nonetheless asked it gently enough.

Cosinga had always claimed that the Jedi, who might be anywhere, could detect lies, and that was her internal excuse for admitting "Ten and a half standard years," but she also tested that a little by glibly finishing "and no comment."

It was what she thought was a Twi'lek, wearing some sort of covering over their lekku, who sized her up critically after that statement. "Are you requesting asylum?" was the firm but quiet question.

That, she was taken aback by. But it happened in some of her favorite holoshows and books, and she suddenly decided to see what would happen if she at least said she was. "Yes."

* * *

"...this is a scientific base, isn't it?" the young Naboo asked as she was ushered along a lengthy corridor that sloped downward.

"Yes, it is," a member of yet another alien species, one she was not really familiar with, answered.

"What do you--I mean, what is studied here?"

"The forces."

"Forces?" she repeated. "But don't the Jedi say there is only one?"

"We haven't found sufficient evidence to work out that _all_ forces can be combined, and for largely historical reasons we consider an aspect of spacetime geometry a force, but it is as yet unclear whether that is fundamentally different in nature than the others."

The response did not make much sense to her, and her confusion must have shown on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually understand. We're scientists, not mystics, and we'd still like to think we do a better job of taking care of our people. You're being brought to meet Director Angel."

"Director...Angel?" Weren't angels some sort of semi-mythical powerful beings?

"Director Angel Apola. She'll know where to assign you to stay."

That did not strike her as reassuring; that sounded very much as if this director were going to consult the Jedi's Force and give some mystical verdict.

* * *

Director Apola was, by all appearances, human. The extremities of her enormously fluffy hair were a brilliant yellow that the Naboo thought really must be dyed, and she wore some sort of orange robe that was not much like any style of clothing you might see on Naboo. But it was a reassuring orange, and even though she was somewhat imposing, she also looked kind.

"Come closer," Apola directed, and she did. "Do you know what this is?"

"A scientific base, I presumed. I'm not sure what you would want from a child," and she trembled even as she said that.

Apola sighed. "Hellion is more than a scientific base. The message sent ahead said you were requesting asylum."

And her courage faltered here, but she still quietly said "I was running away from my father."

"Does he beat you?" the Wookiee asked. She suddenly remembered from her classes that there had been cases of other peoples trying to enslave them.

"Well, no." This wasn't going to be an adventure, was it? It wasn't even some place she should be, away from her annoying little Naboo bubble...

"Enough, Raffeal. Why did you want to leave?"

"I...don't like him. He hates me, and his wife. He doesn't care whether I want to do what's expected of me--" it sounded very... milquetoast even to her own ears.

"Naboo?" Apola asked.

"Yes. How did you--?"

"What kind of expectations do you think you can cope with, child?"

"I don't... know." 

"Well, the major rules of Hellion are thus: everyone helps in some way; we do not damage other people; and if you are given urgent safety instructions by anyone with a badge, heed them now and ask questions after." She paused, then continued, "Is piloting the ship you brought a tolerable activity?"

"I suppose, yes, I don't mind it. I wouldn't normally be allowed to."

"That is a way you might help out--we could use a planetary taxi, but you would not be forced to. If you decide after a few days that you do not want to stay, you may leave, but we require that you not reveal certain details about Hellion, so they will not be told you until you have made a decision. What would you like to be called?"

Much as Cosinga disdained the Jedi, he had firmly shared the common conviction that children ought to be beings of pure light, something his daughter had never felt like. _I christen myself after a shadow._ "Penumber. No last name." 

"Very well, Penumber. I believe there would be a space for you in room B57."

* * *

Penumber had more or less expected to be ushered to a dormitory room full of children. Instead, she was left at a room with three beds (plus, when she looked closely, a crib), three occupants, two desks, two walls full of old fashioned markerboards (on which elaborate calculations were written) and a third with a rather complicated but very bright mural. 

"Hello," said the adult Muun, in accented Basic, "I am Amla. Are you joining us?"

"For now, at least. Penumber."

Amla tutted, "Too long. Do you mind being called Pen?"

The young Muun sitting beside her and looking through a holo picture book giggled.

"I suppose not." She looked at the occupant of the other bed, who was tightly curled up and buried under a patchwork quilt.

"Don't worry about Lektron--"

The bed occupant mumbled "Amber"

"Sorry, yes, she says Amber is easier and more fitting, anyway--I'm told she'll have a better time of it after the babies arrive."

Penumber wondered if, then, Hellion was primarily intended for mothers, and looked at the young Muun.

"Oh. This is my little sister, Kiw. She may not speak to you very much."

"Did I--"

"She just doesn't talk much, to anyone. But I've known a human or two who find it weird."

"If you have a little sister, um, how old are you?" A rude question it might be, but she was not good at telling the ages of Muuns.

"Uh, twenty-two galactic standard, I think. I'd be twenty four by our home planet calendar, only I was born on a calendar adjustment date that only occurs every few years. You?"

"Ten."

"And I'm fifty and Amla isn't right about the baby thing, I just have a stomachache because I have poor digestive tolerances," Amber said from the bed. "You get the third bed. There are more sheets and blankets in the 'fresher closet, but they probably don't smell any better."

Penumber suddenly remembered "I don't have any other clothes."

"Then go down the hall and check some out."

"Right," said Amla, "do you want me to come along?"

"No, no, I'll be fine."

* * *

It must have been evening on the base cycle, because Amla and Kiw had retired by the time Penumber had returned and changed into the borrowed flannel pajamas. She was not very ready for sleep, and kind of hungry, but she lay down anyway (the sheets did not smell bad, although they did not smell like detergent as sheets often had in her experience) and wondered about this place, Hellion. Why would they up and accept a kid? Was it some kind of Jedi type thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a few of the names (which may generally be pseudonyms, although that is not to say that any of these characters besides young Palpatine are meant to be any other characters you'd recognize)... 
> 
> Apola: similar to Apollo, Greek deity of the sun...  
> Hellion: this is an English word with a meaning ranging from kinda mischievous to a real troublemaker...but there also might be some symbolism in its resemblance to another word, in both English and...well, several other languages...  
> Penumber: a variation (I haven't seen elsewhere) on penumbra, though it's possibly interesting that umber is a color and pen- recollects "pen name"  
> Amla: also an Indian fruit. She doesn't, incidentally, really have a connection with Hego Damask... (and yes, she was born on an equivalent of February 29)  
> Lektron/Amber: the pairing of names is quite literal. The word electric comes from the Greek word for amber, basically "elektron", (which you can get static electricity from). (incidentally, she is some sort of long lived alien, so she's not intended to be unusually old to be having kids)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the process of learning about what we've established is true in our universe physics-wise. But I got to thinking about the fact that electromagnetic radiation is an INCREDIBLY ubiquitous phenomenon and responsible, through photosynthesis, for pretty much ALL our food energy. Furthermore, apparently electromagnetism and the weak force can be combined, which means that quite a bit of atomic structure is due to it. (Not all--there's also the string force. And if I understand correctly, most planetary and larger interactions are mostly affected by gravity instead...) 
> 
> And it's then weird, at least to me, that the Jedi get to claim to be on its side or at least that of certain wave lengths...


End file.
